


Opposite day at Camp Halfblood

by Fangirl_Forever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Nico, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Nico, Nico is a Dork, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Some of the newest campers have begged Chiron to let them have Spirit Week at Camp and everyone jumped on board! Even Will and a reluctant Nico.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written and originally posted to Tumblr in 2015

Nico looked at himself in the mirror and groaned. He should’ve known this would be a bad idea. He tugged at the orange camp shirt he had on. He felt so naked without his aviator jacket. He glared down at the shorts he had on, held up only by a belt. Will’s clothes were too big on him. But they weren’t falling off. So he supposed he could survive one day like this.

He was still standing in front of his bathroom mirror when he heard someone barging into his cabin. He knew it was Will because no one else was brave enough to just barge into Nico’s domain. Sure enough, seconds later, Will was standing in the bathroom doorway, wearing Nico’s clothes and a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Which actually fit him well, if a little tight.

Nico frowned at Will. “How come your clothes are way too big for me but my clothes fit you fine?” he asked angrily.

Will laughed and reached out to tug on the shirt he was wearing. “They’re a little tight, to be honest, but they’ll do for one day. This is gonna be so much fun! And I’ve got the finishing touches right here!” He reached into the duffel bag and pulled out two wigs, one short blonde one and one long black one.

Nico’s eyes widened seeing the wigs. “No way. I draw the line, Solace.”

Will stuck his lip out in a pout. “Come on, Nico, please? It’ll be fun! I promise!”

Nico groaned but hung his head in defeat. He seriously couldn’t refuse that look. “Fine. Let’s hurry up before we miss breakfast completely.”

Together, they finished their costumes with each others help. Nico applied the eyeliner for Will and Will helped Nico cap his hair with a hairnet to put the wig on. Finally, they were both sitting on Nico’s bed. There was no way they could wear each others shoes but that one small detail shouldn’t throw off the whole day.

Standing in front of the door, Will pulled Nico in for a hug and a kiss. Pulling away he smiled at Nico. “Thanks for doing this whole week with me, Death Boy.”

Nico let the ‘death boy’ thing slide and instead kissed Will back. He wouldn’t admit this to anyone, but he was actually enjoying Spirit Week. He reminded himself to thank Will properly for dragging him into it later.


End file.
